


Chase

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: Kaoru had never refused people looking for help. She wasn't about to now. Not someone Sanosuke had found bloodied and beaten. And yet there was something about this latest stray which worried her.





	Chase

Despite himself Sanosuke Sagara cursed. He knew he should have left the gambling house earlier in the evening. But the freely flowing drinks and some taunting about his perceived cowardice for wanting to leave had kept him at it. Now he wasn't just a little bit tipsy, and hungry, but some fifty yen lighter.

Kaoru was going to be furious.

Shaking his head the fist-fighter froze as a figure staggered out of the alleyway. With no grace at all it bumped against the side of one of the buildings. For a brief moment it leaned against the wood and then, with a grunt, then shoved itself upright. A move that nearly sent it tumbling.

His worry on how to explain to Kaoru he'd wasted his meager salary at the gambling house again momentarily forgotten Sanosuke Sagara couldn't help but stare.

The figure was small. He stood just shy of six feet in height himself and easily put this person half a foot, or more, smaller than himself. For the briefest of moments he thought it might even be Kenshin but that couldn't be. The rurouni's hair was scarlet red in color not rich black.

A woman then?

The beige haori and black hakamas, however, made it near impossible to tell if the figure was man or woman. And unless his mind was playing tricks on him Sanosuke was pretty certain the hilt of what could only be a katana just visible above the left hip.

Still a dark eyebrow arched above narrowed eyes as he considered the smaller figure. He hadn't seen this person at the gambling house, but their staggering walk was similar to the many drunks he had seen there. And yet something seemed to be amiss.

Maybe it was instinct. Maybe he was just curious. His pace quickened, "hey, you need some..."

The rest of the sentence died as without warning the seeming drunk collapsed in a heap.


End file.
